


О передаче информации в отдельно взятой тюремной камере

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Series: Lone with the Wind [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спецквест на ЗФБ-2014, тема "Медиа"</p>
            </blockquote>





	О передаче информации в отдельно взятой тюремной камере

Талбот начинает свою речь, когда дверь в камеру приоткрывается на миллиметр.  
– Как бы меня не радовал вид тебя за решеткой, но я не могу тратить время на бесцельное любование, поэтому сразу к делу! Как устроена твоя агентурная сеть и... Лафорет! Какого черта ты ешь пирожное?!  
– Здравствуй, Виктор. Я тоже рад наконец тебя увидеть. Ты появился очень вовремя, я ещё не успел надкусить этот ломтик торта.  
– Какие к черту торты? Это тюрьма строгого режима или курорт? И что значит «вовремя»? Ты знал, что я приду?  
– Разумеется. Я попросил принести угощение специально к твоему приходу. Не хочешь попробовать?  
– Так! С вопросами дисциплины твоих охранников пусть разбирается их начальство! Но как ты узнал, что я приду именно сегодня?  
– Ах, Виктор, ты нетерпелив, как всегда. Разумеется, ты бы пришел сегодня, ведь пропуск в Алькатрас тебе выписали только вчера, а добираться сюда сутки. Иначе ты бы уже два года изводил меня ежедневными допросами.  
– Что возвращает нас к делу! Как ты узнал? Как устроена твоя агентурная сеть?  
– М-м, а пирожное не только выглядит аппетитно, но ещё и пахнет изумительно...  
– В молчанку поиграть решил? Отвечай мне сейчас же!  
– Ви-иктор, не будь букой. Если я буду молчать, даже если я язык себе вырву...  
– Он обратно прирастет!  
– Не перебивай. Так вот, даже если я себе язык откушу и в кулаке зажму... Ты же знаешь верный способ, как получить все ответы на все твои вопросы...  
– Ах ты!..  
Талбот, потеряв дар речи, задыхается от негодования. Лафорет невозмутимо постукивает пальцем по половинке клубники, которая венчает кремовую шапку на десерте.  
– Ну же, Виктор. Всего одно прикосновение. Всего одно желание. И ты узнаешь всё, что знаю я...  
– Да будь ты проклят! Да чтоб тебе провалиться! Да чтоб я, да об тебя, да руки марал?  
– То есть ты боишься.  
– Я. Тебя. Не боюсь! Но и коротать вечность с твоим голосом в голове не желаю! Знаю я твои повадки! Сначала усыпить бдительность ласковыми словами, потом прикинуться невинной овечкой, а потом и оглянуться не успеешь, как уже твой яд по жилам вместо крови! Так что давай остановимся на словах, и ты сейчас мне вслух всё расскажешь!  
– Ах, Виктор, какое бурное у тебя воображение! Но хорошо, пусть будет ласковыми словами. Ты никогда не думал, что другого бессмертного не обязательно поглощать целиком?  
– Э?  
– О, мне, разумеется, льстит твое стремление заполучить меня или полностью или никак... Не закипайте, специальный агент, вы же сами просили ласковых слов. А теперь от мельчайшей дозы флирта у вас пар из ушей валит...  
– Убью!  
– Хм, а три минуты назад ты говорил, что никогда и ни за что... Ты бы уж определился, Виктор.  
– В тюрьме сгною!  
– Да вроде как бы уже в процессе...  
– В порошок сотру, пиццу им посыплю и перелетным гусям скормлю! И ласточкам! И воробьев угощу! И даже гребаных рыбок покормлю! И в Сан-Франциско, и в Нью-Йорке!  
– Ах, Виктор, какой всё-таки замечательный из тебя получается подопытный! Ты всегда так бурно реагируешь на малейшие воздействия! Но я отвлекся, а время свидания идет.  
– Да! Переходи к сути! Как устроена твоя агентурная сеть?  
– Так вот. Как показали эксперименты, бессмертного можно поглотить не целиком. Можно оставить жертве тело. Можно забрать у неё сознание. А можно взять тончайший срез памяти. Например, одно конкретное воспоминание. Или ответ на конкретный вопрос...  
Талбот задумывается. Он не алхимик, не эзотерик, он практик и потому никогда не интересовался теорией свалившегося на него бессмертия. Просто пользовался им, да и всё. Может ли Лафорет ему врать? А недоговаривать? Или попросту вешает лапшу на уши и зубы заговаривает, пока не истечет время с таким трудом выбитого посещения?  
– Подумай, Виктор. При некотором навыке и достаточном уровне контроля... Это как водить пальцем по крему на пирожном. Вот есть канавка. А вот она снова исчезла. Или, если палец для тебя кажется слишком грубым, представь язык. Плавные движения, легкие касания. Вот ты слизнул кусочек памяти. А вот вернул его на место... И вроде бы пирожное целое. И во рту сливочный вкус... А ты получил информацию. А человек пошел дальше, ничего не заметив...  
– Ага! Вот я тебя и поймал на лжи! Этот способ сработает только с бессмертными! А вас я и так всех по именам и в лицо знаю и за каждым слежу!  
– Но сейчас ты следишь только глазами и снаружи. А как заманчиво было бы получать информацию напрямую изнутри... Не только образ, но и звук, и запах, и вкус, и текстуру. Поймать всю гамму ощущений, примерить чужую шкуру, прочувствовать все подробности, прикоснуться к эмоциям... Представляешь, одно прикосновение – и больше не надо задаваться вопросом, что о тебе думает твой визави...  
– Изыди, Сатана! Змей ты искуситель! Я все равно к тебе не подойду и не дам шанса меня поглотить!  
– Предлагаешь мне изобразить невинного мальчика? Держать руки за спиной и подставить тебе лоб? Ты же всё равно не осмелишься, Виктор...  
– Я побрезгую!  
– Ну да, ну да. Ведь это же как поцелуй. Просто коснуться. Просто пожелать. Очень нежно, очень аккуратно. Там обмен жидкостями, тут обмен памятью. А ты знаешь, что каждый раз, считывая информацию, ты оставляешь внутри кусочек себя? Как крошечный якорек, к которому потом всегда можешь вернуться и дотянуться. И снова задать вопрос...  
– Снова врешь, Лафорет. Не можешь ты, сидя в камере, ни до кого дотягиваться. Ни первый, ни второй раз!  
– Ах, Виктор, ты до сих пор не научился чувствовать атмосферу. Что ж, вернемся к деловым отношениям. Как-то же я узнал, что ты приедешь именно сегодня.  
– Подкупленный охранник. Испорченный телефон. Недобросовестный уборщик. Есть множество рациональных объяснений и без твоих метафизических измышлений!  
– Ты забыл упомянуть невидимые радиоволны и встроенный в череп приемник.  
– Хм, да, это устройство в твоем стиле. Но разве тебе не делали рентген при поступлении?  
– А вдруг они пропустили? Не желаешь сам прощупать скальп и убедиться?  
– Ты снова за своё?! Не буду я твою голову правой рукой трогать!  
– А левой?  
– Тьфу на тебя! Никакой не буду! Ни правой, ни левой!  
– А губами целовать?  
– Так... Мистер Лафорет, вы забываетесь! Вы заключенный, а я специальный агент Бюро Расследований!  
– О-о, Виктор, теперь ты решил вернуться к официальному тону? Что ж, эксперимент с флиртом придется отложить. Но мне было весьма интересно его наблюдать. Вы показали очень многообещающую реакцию, агент Талбот. Поразмыслите об этом на досуге.  
– Итак, как работает ваша сеть? Каким образом вы связываетесь со своим агентами?  
– Я же объяснил вам, агент Талбот. Тонкий срез памяти и оставленный канал связи. Или радиоволны и антенна в черепе, если вам так хочется.  
– Не держи меня за идиота! Это остров, здесь укрепленное здание, и ты глубоко под землей! Никакие радиоволны до тебя не доберутся!  
– Как утверждал некий гениальный, хотя и литературный, герой: «Если вы откинули все объяснения кроме одного, то последнее и окажется правдой, насколько бы фантастически оно не звучало».  
– Беспроводная связь между бессмертными? Не смеши меня! Ещё немного, и ты скажешь, что существует единая магическая среда, куда любой сумеет скинуть свои мысли!  
– Отчего же сразу магическая, Виктор? В этом веке развитие науки движется семимильными шагами. Кто знает, какими путями будет распространяться информация через полвека? А через сто лет? Возможно, тогда нынешние радиоприемники будут считаться безнадежно устаревшими, а с любым человеком можно будет за считанные секунды связаться из любой точки земного шара?  
– Мы живем сейчас, а не через сто лет! Так что не трать зря моё время! К тому же, ты снова замалчиваешь ключевую деталь! Предположим, что я поверил, что можно добраться до чужой памяти, не поглощая человека. Но ведь это работает только с бессмертными! А никто из них не знал, когда мне выписали пропуск в Алькатрас!  
– Вы в этом уверены, агент Талбот? Но хорошо, не стану начинать новый раунд поддразниваний. Перепалки с тобой, Виктор, всегда бодрят и развлекают, но сейчас мне не нравится цвет твоей кожи. Я начинаю волноваться за твое давление. Любопытно, может ли быть у бессмертного апоплексический удар или сердечный приступ?..  
– Хью, мать твою, Лафорет. Не уходи от темы! Так кто из бессмертных сообщил тебе о моем пропуске?  
– А разве я сказал, что это был бессмертный?  
– Ты не можешь поглотить обычного человека! Иначе эта страна бы уже давно обезлюдела, благодаря таким как ты и Сцилард! Психи вы ненормальные, жадные до власти и знаний!  
– О, а я забыл похвастаться? Видимо радость от твоего долгожданного прихода, Виктор, слегка затуманила мне память и изменила план беседы.  
– Лучше бы она развязала тебе язык! Какой ещё дрянью ты хотел похвастаться? Уверен, гадость получилась редкостная!  
– Виктор, ты оскорбляешь мои способности ученого?  
– Нет, я высоко оцениваю ваши извращенные достижения и их очевидную противозаконную направленность!  
– Агент Талбот, неужели вы наконец научились делать комплименты?! Это открывает такой простор для дополнительных экспериментов...  
– Мистер Лафорет, какую ещё информацию, важную для текущего расследования, вы позабыли добровольно сообщить?  
– Ах, право, за такие мелочи даже Нобелевскую премию не дадут. Всего лишь выделение из эликсира бессмертия фракции, которая отвечает за передачу информации. Одна капля бесцветной жидкости без вкуса и запаха, и мозг человека открыт для моего касания. Жаль только, что арест прервал мои исследования до их перехода в окончательную стадию. Сейчас эта «вода»...  
– Любого человека?! Превратить в инструмент своей криминальной деятельности? И ты «забыл» упомянуть?! Я срочно должен сообщить своим! Поднять весь отдел, всех троих, посадить их составлять списки твоих контактов, снова проверить показания... Это же гора работы ещё на десять лет! Нельзя терять ни секунды!  
Талбот вылетает из камеры, чуть не вынеся собой запертую дверь. Лафорет с улыбкой смотрит ему вслед, потом переводит взгляд на так и не съеденное пирожное и договаривает:  
– Сейчас эта «вода» откликается на имена Шэм и Хилтон. Лиза, хочешь тортик?  
– Конечно, папочка! – отзывается темнота из угла камеры. Оттуда выходит маленькая черноволосая девочка с лафоретовскими желтыми глазами и устраивается рядом с отцом на койке. – А зачем ты ему рассказал все свои секреты?  
– Это не все, – рассеянно отвечает Хью. – Но агент Талбот и этими не сумеет правильно распорядиться. Зато пока он будет занят, мы без помех сможем заняться подготовкой моего побега отсюда. А Виктор будет чувствовать себя героем и спасать людей от неведомой чумы.  
– Ты о нем заботишься, – недовольно бурчит Лиза в крем. – Но папочка, меня же ты любишь больше?  
– Конечно, милая, – машинально отзывается Хью, уже погрузившись в свои мысли и планы.


End file.
